The roads of time
by Kibaseviltwin
Summary: Watch as re-awakens anew in Alagaesia and shakes its foundations. rated m for language and probably other stuff in future
1. Chapter 1

hi everybody this is my first fanfic so plz give any advic thanks and have a great day

demon **"i am the mighty kyuubi"**

normal people chatting " ramen-sama i missed you"

jutsu _**" explantion no jutsu"**_

thought "_ im thinkning of thinking"_

_disclaimer: me no own naruto or anyother references all i got are my original jutsu._

x x

a young man was jumping from tree to tree heading back home; he had just killed Uchiha Sasuke 2 hours ago. He winced as that particular memory came back to him that battle had cost him much more the several days away from the incredible ramen-sama, something much more it had cost the entirety of Sunagakure and his fiance Temari.

He Had been preparing for his marriage with his bride-to-be when it had happened. Uchiha Sasuke had led his army of Zetsu clones to the village gates and had laid seige to the great desert citadel he had made his demands clear upon his arrival. All Suna-nin of tokubetsu-genin rank and up were to commit seppuku, all the secrets and antidotes of Chiyo were to be handed over, and Gaara no Subaku along with and Naruto Uzumaki were to be handed into his immediate care.

Needless to say all of suna was prepared to die that day, Gaara sent his reply voice ringinging out among the desert "_**Sunaton: Kōtei **__**S**__**una **__**K**__**abe**__** no jutsu"***_ as he spoke the entire desert of Kaze no Kuni began to move towards Sunagakure at a unimaginable speed within minutes all the sand in the desert stood as a great wall surrounding sunagakure so high it had eclipsed the sun. Sasuke and his army stood on stone not a grain of sand was to be found of the wall and then the Uchiha spoke lowly to himself "Looks like this hovel has slightly improved it's self. still i the flames of Uchiha shall burn this pathetic village to ash."

He then ordered his army to surrounding the wall to charge so that he could find it's weakness as the zetsu clones rushed the walls they were crushed as arms of sand sped from the walls. Sasuke watched calmly as his forces uselessly rushed the wall forcing the Godaime Kazekage to waste his chakra crushing the pests he had brought with him.

As the las of them fell he lowly intoned _**"Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan*"**_ as his eye bled red with a black formation he yelled over the cries of the dying zetsu clones "_**Amaterasu***_" black flame then engulfed the entire sand wall before him he then started to form handsigns and shouted once more_** " Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu*" **_as the blast of wind hit the black flames it had created a great fire ball engulfing the village. letting the fire burn for a minute more he spoke "Time to kill the stragglers" as he entered the burned gates.

He passed Many bodies of burned people ranging in all the ages he continued to walk until he came upon a glass sphere knowing of its occupant Sasuke quickly unsheathed his Chokoto and charging it with lightning slashed at the thick glass and was surprised as steam bellowed out of the sphere when finally the steam stopped he saw a figure standing among it mouth open as if screamin eyes open wide and red from the unimaginable pain he was fealing as blood flowed like water over his once white robes.

It was Garra the man who had cost him his army and had defied him. Sasuke looked at Garra with out a feeling of remorse and looked him in the eye suddenly sasuke was in a great desert surrounded by broken chains he looked to his left and saw the man whose mind he had just entered and spoke "Gaara no Subaku the feared Ryūketsu suna no akuma* all your power is now mine all your memories, jutsu, and experience are under my dominion and now you shall perish, so is the fate of all who defy an Uchiha."

With his peice said Sasuke looked at Gaara and spoke "_**Kamui***_" with that done Sasuke contined walking until he reached hid destination a church untouched by his black flames as he walked up the stairs he was hit by a strong gust of wind.

Before him stood Temari and Naruto ready for battle they stood their staring at each other all the sudden a gust blew be tween them and naruto put his fingers into a cross and shouted "_**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu***_" and the burned city was filled with an army of clones dressed in their red robes and black pants a scroll on each ones back and with a unanimous shout they charged at the black haired teen.

Suddenly a shout of "_**Susanno***_" rung out and a ethereal figure formed out of purple flames and swept its blade in front of it destroying a large amount of kage bunshins and

Sasuke spoke to Naruto "Dobe they have a saying you know it goes a little like this "fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me" the same trick wont work twice on me" he sneered.

"Well teme looks like i'll have to bring it up a notch" replied the blonde as he quit running and stood still "Temari-koi cover me" "Will do Naru-kun" as she jumped in front of him and started raining wind jutsu upon wind jutsu on Sasuke.

"Whats this Naruto, are you so scared to fight me your sending the wind bitch to her death, so be it after all who am i to not rid the world of another peice of trash as he brought down Susanno's sword upon the wind mistress all the sudden Sasuke felt an Immense amount of pressure on his stomach as he looked down he saw Naruto's fist buried in his gut as he broke through Susanno's Yata no Kagami, he then explode backwards hitting a buillding and easily going through it and 3 others as Naruto intone "_**Sennin Modo***_".

So you have improved since the academy dobe let me show you just how much i have improved too". as Sasuke began to make handsignsas he shot 5 fireballs in to the air and quickly jumped to the highest builfing in his vincinity the kage tower. "Now dobe ypu will witness the power of a true Uchiha, for we are masters of Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu we are also masters of," lightning began to flash in and out of the clouds, "Nature, so now dobe witness the power of _**Kirin***_" naruto closed his eyes prepared to accept his death as he charged Sasuke in a final attempt to kill the menace when he heard a roar he flinched expecting to feel pain but instead of pain he heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"the scream the last thing he would hear from the love of his life as she was struck by Sasuke's jutsu he watched as Temari's burnt body fell of the eruins of the destroyed church when before she hit the ground she was caught by her partner as Naruto looked at his lover searching for any sign of life from the woman in his arms

"Give it up dobe," Sasuke spoke disgusted," Your bitch is dead she took Kirin straight to the heart, but it makes me wonder why would she die to protect whats left of a ruined building." but naruto had heard none of this he was lost in his mind a huge sewer as he walked looking for the all to familiar gates

"Kyuubi where are you i know you are awake." spoke naruto in a dead and flat tone.

Before him shown two blood red eye's as he heard the kyuubi's deep booming voice full of anger and malice "**What is it human, are you finally tired of being your ass handed to you by that foolish copycat, have you come to beg me for my power to kill him." **

Naruto spoke once more clearly and smoothly " No, Kyuubi i have for almost the exact opposite. I have come to demand that you not interfere with this fight, I want revenge on Sasuke and i wont let you take it from no matter what" to his statement he heard an amused chuckle from the Kyuubi

"**So it only took the death of hundreds of people and your mate to make you grow a backbone, eh fine you have my word i wont interfere." **as his mindscape faded away he formed two clones in front of him as he began to form his rasenshuriken as it formed he put all his chakra into it making it grow to the size of an oodama rasengan

"Now die you murdering bastard" screamed naruto as he threw his Jutsu at Sasuke. As the Jutsu died down he saw Sasuke leaning against a wall with his shiringan active just then Naruto thought "_oh shi-" _he was then in his mindscape tied to a cross looking directly at Sasuke as he felt a great pain in his head

"Dobe all your power that you coveted so dearly is now mine" said Sasuke

"You know we are in my mind right Sasuke?" question Naruto.

"What of it dobe."

"Well Sasuke-chan i believe it was you who said "fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me" do you believe this is the first _**Tsukuyomi* **_i've been in so in simpler terms my mind, my rules and so i will take all your knowledge from you everything from history to jutsu and when i'm finished,i believe Kyuubi is hungry."__

**" Your to kind to me Ningen" **spoke kyuubi and so Naruto threw Sasuke into kyuubi's cage.

x x

1 Imerial sand wall- summons all the sand within a 800 mile radius to form a mall

2 Sasuke's black flame things-burns for 7 days and 7 night

3 wind style great breakthrough- a huge fucking gust of wind

4 title i gave gaara means Demon of the Bloody Sand

5 Madara's and Kakashi's dissappearing eye thing-sucks whatever they focus on out of existance

6 shadow clone jutsu-you should know this one already

7 the skeleton gaurdian thing- protects the user from just about anything

8 sage mode-a mode entered when the user harmonizes with nature

9 Sasuke's Lightning dragon- a huge lightning monster

10 moon reader a technique where the user goes int to the victims mind to torture him/her

i believe i'll stop here. thanks for reading and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Author's note i suck at names**_

demon **"i am the mighty kyuubi"**

normal people chatting " ramen-sama i missed you"

jutsu _**" explantion no jutsu"**_

thought "_ im thinkning of thinking"_

_disclaimer: me no own naruto or any other references to copyrighted materials don't sue me all i got my laptop ._

x x

Naruto awakened from his mindscape, he had just killed a man he thought of as his brother one whom had once been a member of team 7, a team as known through out the world as the sannin's second coming.

after regaining consiousness naruto took stock of his surroundings all around him was utter destruction, he saw the remains of the Kazekage's tower, Suna's academy still burning in black flames, destroyed towers even some of the wall was detroyed. As his eye's wandered he saw thing's one would only see in war the arm of some one crushed in the rubble, a burned corpse on the side of a road even a man with with out the botom half of his body.

Naruto then put his hand's into a cross sign and sent his Kage bunshin out to look for survivors as he searched for the body of his betrothed. after tracing his steps he found her still at the the steps of the church where they were to get married.

He kneeling down naruto then picked her up and began to cried over her corpse after an hour his kage bunshin began transferring knowledge out of the thousands that lived in Suna only 50 had survived mostly the few women and children who had made it to the shelters in time after he recieved this information he knew what he had to do.

Setting the body down he formed anothe kage bunshin who began to draw intricate line over naruto's exsposed chest when it finished the clone dispercsed its self and naruto pushed chakra through the new seal while holding temari to his chest, with a poof the body was gone.

Naruto then stood and began to walk to the survivor's camp, prepared for the accusations that he knew would soon come he could hear them already "_you bastard, because of you my family is gone_," or " _You son of a bitch because of your teamate following you here i lost my child, my little darling angel_" but those he could stand,he would allow them any reveng short of his own life to satisfy their anger and misery.

He could take the abuse about loved ones as he had his entire life, the one's he feared would be coming from the children he would have to explain to them that their parents and grandparents were dead, why they couldn't go see their friends in school, he would have to explain to them why Sasuke had come to Suna instead of Konoha, and how he was responsible for all the destruction.

Then he would have to find a place for these peple to live no hidden village would take due to their questionable loyalty nor would these people be able to live in a smaller village due to their history so naruto thought of where these people could go and prosper with what liitle they had. he thought as he walked towards the camp,

" _Where can these people go Haru* is to far away, Takigakure* would be to suspicous of them Degarashi* is in constant turmoil due to the leadership always changing over a race. Where can they go where... wait what about Nami* they could go their it's stable the economy is growing. now i just have to get them there_."

With that thought in mind he approached the camp prepared for the worst they would do. when Nnaruto arrived at the camp he was surprised that noone was angry at him some even told him they were sorry for his loss and he replied the same. after walking around for a few minutes he had gathered the crowd and told them his idea of relocating them to wave while none were happy with the idea they agreed just to get away from this place that stank of ruin and death.

Two hours later

they had reached the forest but Naruto could tell something was wrong so he told the group to hold up as he began to survey his surrounding. he then began to hear laughing behind him and he saw the one person he feared would strike at this moment,

"well, well, well, Naruto-kun look at the situation your in now leading a group of refugee's away from a their destroyed home," Madara said in a gleeful tone, "tsk, tsk you should know naruto to always have a gaurd at the rear of any group. now i will only say this once naruto surrender now or i will kill all of them, and for every minute you waste one shall die, starting with her" as he pointed to a child who looked to be no more than 7.

"If i surrender without a fight will you let them go, without hurting them," replied the young blonde

"Yes, they can go on their merry way to Nami and i wont bother them, that is if you surrender to me though child." after a few tense seconds Naruto finally anwered

" I surrender" with these word's said Madara blurred away from rhe back of his group and he heard a cry of

"_**Gogyo Fuuin***_" after this naruto fell into unconsiousness. when he awoke he noticed first that he wasn't dead yet but was actually being carried by his captor, he also felt that his hands we're tied then he heard

"**Ningen wake up, wake up and anwer me, if you don't you'll die.**"

"_What is is Kyuubi teme._"

"**Listen do you know whats going to happen to you, you just signed a death warrant not only for yourself but for the world, if he gets my power he'll end up destroying the world**."

"_He can't do that he would need the hachibi from Bee complete his plan, or atleast thats what baa-chan said_"

"**Ningen you must be dumber than that ramen you eat, haven' you noticed with how often you connect to nature that foolish man has been gone for a few month's**"

"_But that would mean_"

"**Yes, the container for the Hachibi no Hachimata is dead and his bijuu is undoubtly sealed**."

"_So all it's all over now_."

"**Naruto you can't fail now think of what would happen if this madman had complete control of your race."**

after a couple of seconds an idea popped in Naruto's head"_Kyuubi, i have an idea is it possible using nature chakra to put all the bijuu into me_."

"**I don't know ningen its worth a try, not like theirs anything to lose, though you may want to know that if it succeds youll end up as the Juubi but the least you would end up as would be no less than a daiyokai, but if it fails then you'll be dead, either way you won't be able to return to your previous life**."

As naruto thoght of this he also thought of the people he would be saving and lossing at the same time. Before he had knew it Madara had thrown him to the ground with a few parting words, "dont worry Naruto-kun soon you will have helped fulfill the dreams of your father, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi by helping complete the Moons Eye plan." Hearing those words he began to gather nature chakra until he felt an unimaginable pain 1000 chidoris peircing him at once his thoughts were

"_Sakura-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan, Sai-teme, Kakashi-sensei, Lee, Hinata, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Teuchi-ojii-san, Ayame-chan, i wont forget you_."

Once naruto began Madara noticed something was wrong "You fool what are you doing, we are almost done when you pull th-," before he could finish there was a huge explosion of youki blasted out of the Gedo Mazou* into Naruto as he screamed.

Naruto felt nothing but pain every cell in his body was changing to something different, he saw the lives of all the bijuu how they had helped humans and taught them their arts to when they were sealed in to the jinchuriki, after a few minutes the change's had stopped he took a moment to look at himself and said outloud"Well now, this is different."

x x

1. Spring Country

2. Hidden Waterfall Village

3. that city in Tea Country with the race

4. Wave Country

5. Five elements seal

6. King of Hell Statue

x x

A.N.

Well thats the end for now next chpter will be when alagaesia meets eragon now there's four thing's i want y'alls opinion on and that is

when should naruto wake up the choices for those are as Eragon and Brom leave Palancar Valley, The Battle of the Burning Plains or Eragon's and Roran's attack on Helgrind.

also how many tails should naruto have

should naruto collect the forbidden scrolls

should naruto hibernate, train in hell or train on the earth


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i donot own naruto or inheritence they are owned by far richer people than i 

"Well now this is different," as Naruto looked around at his surroundings. He had not expected to survive his attempt of funneling the youki from the Gedō Mazō (1) into his seal, the best outcome he had surmised was that his attept would end with a his being permenantly crippled from the youki overcharge.

What he saw though was something totally different. He was in a huge forest with the smallest tree being at least 50 meters high, he noticed that something was of about this forest as he thought about he noticed there was no natural then noticed that that he felt his chakra throughout the tree and he guessed that he was once again in his own mind.

He decided to walk around and explore the forest as he jumped from branch to branch he started to hear the sounds of breathing curios he decided to check it out .

after about 15 minutes he found the source of the noise and found a huge creature, he had found a bijuu. he had expected to find a bijuu but not this one he was expecting Kyuubi(2) , maybe the Juubi(3), but who he found was the Yonbi(4), the great Yōyū Chikyū no Saru(5). after a few seconds he had noticed naruto and spoke.

**"Good day, young one, why have you come to visit little old number four?" **question the Yonbi

naruto just stared blankly for a few seconds at the being before him before he snpped out of it with a common phrase for all those whose sense of the world was just shattered "huh"

after this sign of obvious intelligence Yonbi thought **"Great the new lord is a complete idiot" **he thought as a little chibi yonbi cried anime tears in a corner as he was sulking naruto had finally finished collecting the few wits he had and decided to voice a question to the bijuu since he had laid eyes on it.

"Ummm, i don't mean to be rude or anything, but, uhhh, why are you here, shouldn't Kyuubi or Juubi be here?"

**"wait, you don't know "**

"uhhh know what?"

**"child, you are the new Juubi. A being of untold power and destruction, you have absorbed all the power of the 9 bijuu into yourself, you made yourself the not the host of the Juubi, but the juubi itself with the powerless conciousness' of myself and the 8 bijuu within your mindscape, you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, the Kiroi Senko of Konoha****(6)****, and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, The Shi no Tenshi****(7)****, you student of Muroki Jiraiya****(8)****, The Gama Senin****(9)**** and Ke no Oni****(10)****, and Hatake Kakashi, the Kopī Nin****(11)**** and Konoha no Gin no Inu****(12)****, are now the new Juubi no Kitsune."**

with this little speech naruto's brain shut down and after 30 more seconds he had gotten over his shock and screamed"WHAT, I AM THE JUUBI, WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN HOW DID THIS HAPPEN, KITSUNE DO YOU MEAN I'M A DEMON FOX NOWAM I GOING TO GROW A TAIL AND FOX EARS, THIS ISN'T FAIR I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING ACCEPTED BY THE VILLAGERS"

**"should i tell him,"**pondered the Yonbi,"**from the way he took it last time he might just shutdown."** after a few moments Yonbi decided to answer, **"Well actually Naruto no you won't gain them automaticly they will just be slowly grown as your spine will lengthen and your ears move up your head. **

**Naruto there's somethingi have to tell you, the last time a human became the juubi, the one you all know as the, Rikudō Sennin, changed the world with his creation, he brought forth the creation of chakra, he had effected every creature on the planet.**

**The most common effect was death Naruto, this world used to have over 8 billion people spread over the whole world, now that number is barely pushing over 2 billion, 3 fourths of your planets population dead, but since this happened once to your people already they have built up a resistance to it. But even with this resistance do you truly belive Konoha survived with our so close proximity?" **and with his peice said Naruto's world turned black

well theres the third chapter and thanks dudes for repling to the questions i asked about.

1 Gedō Mazō-Demonic Statue of the Outer Path

2 Kyuubi-nine tails

3 Juubi- ten tails

4Yonbi -4 tails

5 Yōyū Chikyū no Saru- Ape of the molten earth

6 Kiroi no Senko- Yellow Flash

7Shi no Tenshi- angel of death

8 just a last name i thought of for jiraiya

9 Gama Senin- toad sage

10 Ke no Oni- Demon of the hair- due to Jiraiya's Hair themed ninjutsu

11 Kopi Nin- copy ninja

12- Konoha no Gin no Inu- silver dog of Konoha- earned by his hair in anbu years


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

demon **"i am the mighty kyuubi"**

normal people chatting " ramen-sama i missed you"

jutsu _**" explantion no jutsu"**_

thought "_ im thinking of thinking"_

_disclaimer: me no own naruto or any other references to copyrighted materials don't sue me all but my bag of cheeto's im eating._

;ggfvnfaef;kjbvnal;ekfjbv;eoafjvn;eofjvn;ajkvn;fjknv;;VN;AF

Last time

**"should i tell him,"**pondered the Yonbi,"**from the way he took it last time he might just shutdown."** after a few moments Yonbi decided to answer, **"Well actually Naruto no you won't gain them automaticly they will just be slowly grown as your spine will lengthen and your ears move up your head. **

** Naruto there's something i have to tell you, the last time a human became the juubi, the one you all know as the, Rikudō Sennin, changed the world with his creation, he brought forth the creation of chakra, he had effected every creature on the planet.**

** The most common effect was death Naruto, this world used to have over 8 billion people spread over the whole world, now that number is barely pushing over 2 billion, 3 fourths of your planets population dead, but since this happened once to your people already they have built up a resistance to it. But even with this resistance do you truly believe Konoha survived with our so close proximity?" **and with his peice said Naruto's world turned black

;ggfvnfaef;kjbvnal;ekfjbv;eoafjvn;eofjvn;ajkvn;fjknv;;VN;AF

When Naruto woke up he had ony a single thought going through his head. "everyone is dead" after this thought had finished he couldn't take the strain anymore he broke down and let his emotions flow "Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei they're all gone". He couldn't control himself as he thought back to the last time he had them.

(flashback)

_ He had just gotten a 2 year long mission to act as the konoha liasion in Suna that starte the next day. He had already told Konoha 11 about it and that before he left he wanted to spend a night on the town with his friends and now he was just waiting for them to show up. once they were all there they decided what to do, after about 15 minutes they decided to go see the new Princess Gale movie. _

_ After the movie ended they decided to just go clubbing, after a few hour the club they were at decided to sponsor a karoke contest with the winner getting some money Kiba eager to show off and earn a quick buck quickly got on stage, out of all of them only Lee, And Naruto were brave enough to join Kiba as he got on stage , after they got up he started to singalong with the text on the screen_

_I've been 'round for a long time_

_And I learned along the way:_

_If you wanna go on the radio_

_There are words you just can't say!_

_Well, I thought hard about it_

_And I found a way around it_

_Help me go on the radio, you gotta say the words I can't._

_You got to sing along to make this song_

_The dirtiest song that ain't._

_Come on, ma'am, won't you give me your hand_

_And say the words I can't?_

_You got to sing along to make this song_

_The dirtiest song that ain't_

_Down in Carolina_

_I met a girl with a nice _

_after these words the crowd shouted" Vagina"_

_So I reached down between us_

_And I whipped out my _

_a loud roar of "Penis" crossed the room_

_Skipped right past the suckin'_

_And got right down to _

_"Fucking" was yelled_

_She turned and said: "I gotta ask,_

_Would you slip it into my?"_

_the Konoha 11 shouted "ass"_

_Help me go on the radio and say the words I can't._

_You got to sing along to make this song_

_The dirtiest song that ain't._

_Come on, ma'am, won't you give me your hand_

_And say the words I can't?_

_You got to sing along to make this song_

_The dirtiest song that ain't_

_Her husband was a trucker_

_He was a filthy mother_

_"FUCKER" was screamed by the whole room_

_I didn't wanna wrastle_

_With this no-good stinkin' _

_Hinata shocked everyone with a scream of "ASSHOLE"_

_I heard him come through the kitchen door_

_When I was bangin' his filthy _

_Sai screamed "WHORE"_

_I knew I'd end up in a ditch_

_If he caught me ridin' his _

_Chouji yelled out "BITCH"_

_Help me go on the radio and say the words I can't._

_You got to sing along to make this song_

_The dirtiest song that ain't._

_Come on, ma'am, won't you give me your hand_

_And say the words I can't?_

_You got to sing along to make this song_

_The dirtiest song that ain't_

_"Mercy, please!" I told him,_

_But he grabbed me by the_

_Sakura viciously yelled "Scrotum"_

_And he did something heinous_

_He exposed his _

_Sakura and Sai loud enough for the whole room "ANUS"_

_I said "I don't mean to seem crass,_

_But why are you buttering up your?"_

_TenTen and Ino yelled "ASS"_

_He said "My wife's a beard, and she lured you here._

_'Cause I'm queer and I love it in the"_

_Sai alone yelled out "REAR"_

_"Help me go on the radio by saying the words I can't._

_You have to sing along to make this song_

_The dirtiest song that ain't._

_Sir and ma'am, thanks for lending a hand._

_By saying the words I can't._

_You have to sing along to make this song_

_The dirtiest song,_

_The filthiest song,_

_The dirtiest song that ain't."_

_As Naruto Kiba And Lee left the stage they couldn't hold in their laughter _

_Kiba was the first to stop laughing" Man that was hiliarious, Naruto i was wondering why you picked that song."_

_"it looked like the funniest on the list"_

_"Yosh,it was a very youthful selection Naruto" exclaimed Lee as they sat and listened they slowly realized that they had won the only other song that didn't sound like a dying Drunken Walrus was some old dude with a cane sining about it bein good to be evil._

_at the end of the Contest the winers were announced. "And the winners of Battle of the Song sing of are, the 3 Shinobi" after collecting their prizes they left to wander around Konoha. after a couple of hours they found themselves in front of the academy when naruto got an idea_

_"hey guys why don't we take a picture for old time's sake?" after agreeing they all grouped in front of the academy's entrance while naruto made a show clone to take the picture._

_after the picture was taken a enough times for everyone to get a copy they decided to go their seperate ways._

_(end flashback)_

as he smiled at the memory he openned his eye's with once again a single thought "_i can't just sit around and mope noone would want me to do that"_ when he opened his eye's he noticed it wasn't just him and Yonbi any more all around him the bijuu stood towering above the tree's as he lookeed at them he voiced a question " so what now"

while they looked at him Kyuubi gave him a grin that promised pain and humiliation. " **Now, kit, we train you to truly be god of the bijuu."**

;gH_**UNCOUNTABLE**_**NUMBER**_**OF**_**YEARS**_**LATER**fvnfaef;kjb

A man wearing a brown tattered cloak with a hood, the hooded figure had 2 scrolls on each of his legs and he had a large sword on his back with a hole in it, as he removed his hood he revealed himself to be none other than Uzumaki Naruto, he was travelling thruogh the Spine, While many would have considered this suicide due to the rumors of half the king's army going missing in it, he had no fear for he had proven him self to this land's people.

Of all the race's of Alagaesia they were the one's who reminded him most of the people from his time period, or as the Elves callrd them the Gray Folk1 . As he was walking he startd to notice the marks around him such as worn bark in the trees and gouged logs,

"well either there's a dragon around here or one of those Lethrblaka2 things, but by the lack of missing or upturned earth im inclined to go with the first." as he thought about it he decided to follow the marks, after walking for about an hour he came upon a sight that he thought he wouldn't have seen for a long time he saw a dragon circling in the air, With a rush of energy he decided to see what could possibly interest what was probably the last dragon out of hiding.

As he got there he heard the voice of a young man saying "Brom, Saphira just said there's some one coming from the forest"

"Well, we better prepare huh Eragon?"

be fore brom got an answer eragon had gotten his bow and strung an arrow aimming straight at a bush." he's already here Brom"

with this said Naruto came from behind the bush and said something that most in his situation wouldn't say. "So," he statedin an amused tone, " which one of you is the new Shur'tugal3?"

;ggfvnfaef;kjbvnal;ekfjbv;eoafjvn;eofjvn;ajkvn;fjknv;;VN;AF

hope you liked the chapter also i need some help with who to pair Naruto and Eragon with

only Arya and Rhunon are a no go.

oh yeah and plz reveiw dudes

;ggfvnfaef;kjbvnal;ekfjbv;eoafjvn;eofjvn;ajkvn;fjknv;;VN;AF

the song is " The Dirtiest Song That Ain't" by Voltaire

1 im not sure if the name is right but these are the peple who mad "magic" a language

2 the Ra'Zac's mounts

3 means dragonrider in the ancient language


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

Demon/Dragon "**i can eat you, so, shut up"**

Normal people chatting " hello I'm Eragon"

Jutsu _**" explanation no jutsu"**_

Thought "I'm_ thinking of thinking"_

_Telepathy "people talking to Saphira or another dragon"_

_Disclaimer: me no own Naruto, the Inheritance Cycle or any other references to copyrighted materials don't sue me it was roger rabbit i swear._

;ggfvnfaef;kjbvnal;ekfjbv;eoafjvn;eofjvn;ajkvn;fjknv;;VN;AF

Last time

Naruto came from behind the bush and said something that most in his situation wouldn't say. "So," he stated in an amused tone, "which one of you is the new Shur'tugal?"

;ggfvnfaef;kjbvnal;ekfjbv;eoafjvn;eofjvn;ajkvn;fjknv;;VN;AF

"How do you know that there is a new one instead of a surviving one or that, the dragon above is wild?" questioned Brom

"Well considering the one above hasn't attempted to kil me for trespassing in to it's territory, the cities around here haven't lost it's livestock, and the waves of magic within this area leads me to believe that , the one who i believe is called Eragon is him." explained naruto as he pointed towards Saphira and Eragon when they were mentioned.

as Naruto was talking, Saphira landed behind Brom and Eragon with a dull Thud. "Little one, what is this strange creature?"

"He's human Saphira you should know that"

"No, Eragon, he is not human of that i am sure, human minds are sort of a jumble of words thoughts and emotions, however his wasn't when I reached out to touch his it showed me a glimpse of an entirely different world before one of the strongest if not the strongest mental barriers i have faced were raised."

As Eragon and Saphira were conversing, Naruto continued to feel a pricking in his mind. "This feels kind of like a Yamanaka is trying to get into my head, but that can't be they are all dead and gone, and neither the boy, nor the old man, have lost concentration with the conversation. So who?" Naruto, then, said loudly. "Boy, tell your dragon to stay out of my head, my thoughts and secrets are my own."

"Her name is Saphira, not dragon," stated Eragon, "and she did it to find out if you are an agent of the empire."

"There are several things wrong with that statement, boy. One, to point out the obvious, is that you could have asked. Two, if i was under the thumb of Galbatorix why would I be in front of you three without a hand on my weapons and not a hint of viciousness. Three i am far older and far more powerful than Galbatorix."

"How could you be older than him you can't be more than my age, and you could have lied to us." Eragon argued

Naruto then questioned Brom, "you haven't told that this world is full of immortals have you..." only to be interrupted by Eragon

"Brom has told me about the elves and the dragon riders they are immortal."

Naruto then told Eragon after his little outburst " Boy the elves and dragon riders are not the only immortals, I know for a fact that your prey the Ra'zac are also immortal, I also know several beings across Alagaesia who share my curse of immortality, and also throughout the many millennia I have lived these few things have been constant: the cat always lands on it's feet, toast lands butter side down and, interrupting people is also very rude," he finished off with a grin.

"Still though why are you here?" questioned Brom

"Fricai onr eka eddyr, Eka wilae welden Shur'tugal" said a deadly serious Naruto

"Fine but you're going to have to carry your own weight"

With this said Naruto only had one reply, "fine by me, so where are you guy's headed"

"We were going to head to Yuat to get supplies and information on the Ra'zac."

"You won't find much there except corpses and burned buildings the urgals were ordered by their "Ushnark" to lead a raid there, they also asked me to lead it but I declined after some of the scouts reported odd tracks in the forests, we should head to Daret, there will be less of an opposition and less likely chance of confrontation."

"YOU KNEW THE URGALS WERE GOING TO ATTACK BUT YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM," yelled Eragon, "what are you a coward even a child would know to try and stop them, also why were you with the urgals in the first place?"

" Eragon," spoke Naruto in a quiet and serious voice, " if there are two things i am not or have not been throught history, it is a coward or a traitor, i have faced things so monstrous and powerful that even Galbatorix would seem like an insect to them, and as to your other question, while i am a respected member in urgal society i don't belong to any of the tribes so i truly have no voice among them, but we are wasting time and the Ra'zac's trail run's cold."

with this said they started on their journey out of Palancar Valley, and into a adventure that would change the history of Alagaesia for ever

dfgbswf sdfswf werghtebhs grbs wegfggwg ggnrntdnmjjh

1 Fricai onr eka eddyr, Eka wilae welden Shur'tugal means i am a friend and will guard the rider in the ancient language wjhere it is impossible to lie

2 Ushnark means father in the urgal tongue

also if your wondering why naruto is being so harsh all i can say is that time has hardened him

thanks for reading so TTFN ta ta for now


End file.
